


Она забывает себя

by alien_muse



Series: Old Stories, Not Connected [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_muse/pseuds/alien_muse
Summary: ...по кусочкам.





	Она забывает себя

Венди забывает себя - по кусочкам.

За собственным именем приходится лезть на верхнюю полку своей памяти, а ведь это не она его туда положила.

Первый пункт в ее расписании - прочитать дневник.  
В дневнике написано на латыни (языки она не забывает):  
"Не пугайся и молчи. Ты - Венди. Не говори, что ничего не помнишь, иначе мигом окажешься в психушке."

***

Венди боится.

Каждый день тревога вырастает из крошечного зернышка в могучий баобаб, крошащий сознание. А за ночь - усыхает, превращается в ничто.

Она не помнит снов.

Биографию свою Венди помнит чуть хуже, чем Эдгара По. Она любит "Колодец и маятник" и ждет, пока кто-нибудь и ее освободит.

***

Когда Венди идет в школу (новая Венди - впервые), она боится, хоть и выучила наизусть имена и лица учителей и одноклассников - по альбомам (и знает так же твердо, как список покупок).

Учителя удивляются, что она вдруг взялась за учебу. Одноклассники стали считать ботаничкой.

Венди просто не может иначе. Она приходит со школы и садится за уроки - потому что иначе завтра, когда ее спросят, почему она не сделала, что она ответит? Придумает что-то, да. Раз, другой, десятый... А если кто-нибудь догадается, что что-то не так, вызовет родителей или даже просто спросит какую-нибудь мелочь из вчерашнего дня? Она же не помнит себя. Определения, законы и формулы - помнит. Знание, что в ее памяти есть хоть что-то неизменное, успокаивает Венди.

Поэтому теперь она делает уроки, читает книги в огромных количествах и учит языки: латынь и французский.

***

Родители замечают изменения, но на деле слепы. Для них эта, сломанная Венди, лучше дочери. Потери они не осознают. И не скучают.

Истина им не нужна. Нужно только учиться, прибираться в комнате и изредка помогать маме по дому. Иногда Венди кажется, что они уверены: больной была та Венди, а болезнь ее починила - сделала правильной, такой, какой нужно. 

Выходит, болезнь сделала родителям анонимный подарок.

***

Расписание висит на стене над кроватью. Венди каждое утро просыпается, а в голове - чистый лист там, где должно быть "Я". Расписание - спасительные строчки - хотя бы разлиновывают этот лист.

***

Он - Тони, но она зовет его Питером: он не обижается. Он - несложный, его просто запомнить, и каждый вечер Венди прячет его так, что чудовищные жернова ее памяти его не находят. 

Она не помнит, как впервые встречает Питера - должно быть, забывает записать в дневник, куда она пишет все важное. Просто однажды он подходит к ней и заводит беседу, точно старый друг.

Друзей у Венди давно нет. Венди смущена, рада - и отвечает.

Это был первый (задокументированный) раз, когда она назвала его Питером - бессознательно. И только потом узнает, что он - Тони.

Она извиняется.  
Он смеется.  
\- Я думал, ты шутишь. Типа "Питер и Венди", как... - Он осекается. - Ты не помнишь?

Она впервые рассказывает кому-то - он обещает никому ничего не говорить. С тех пор они - Питер и Венди.

И может быть, все будет хорошо.

**Author's Note:**

> 4 июля 2014, 09:23


End file.
